Kamehameha
The is the first ki-based attack shown within the entirety of the Dragon Ball series, the signature attack of the students of the Turtle School, and most importantly — as well as famously — the signature attack of Son Goku, the overall protagonist of the Dragon Ball series. Background Muten Rōshi claims to have invented the Kamehameha during a 50-year time period pre-''Dragon Ball''.Dragon Ball chapter 15, page 2 The attack itself, despite being the signature of Muten Rōshi, was famous among martial artists before the time of Mr. Satan, as even Yamcha knew the specifics behind the technique, and had heard of it, though he could not yet perform it.Dragon Ball chapter 14, page 8 Usage In order to initiate the Kamehameha, the user must first cup their hands together while also keeping them open, throwing them to their sides; this causes ki to gather and converge at a single point between their hands. Upon chanting the name of the attack, the user stresses the last syllable with a shout—before throwing their hands forward, unleashing the ki in the form of an enormous, surging beam of energy capable of causing large amounts of destruction. However, it seems that the two-handed approach is optional—it can be utilized by any of the user's two limbs; however, it is not certain if this is exclusive to Goku or not. In addition, the Kamehameha is notable for having the most variants of any ki attack—the colour and properties can be customized at the user's will, but the appearance of the attack is consistent. Variations * :Dragon Ball chapter 184, page 14 An enhanced version of the Kamehameha technique, which Goku created prior to the 23rd Tenkaichi Budōkai, under his training with God in the Heavenly Realm''Daizenshuu 2'', page 209. In early rough scanlations of the technique's name, it was also translated as "Mega Kamehameha".Dragon Ball chapter 185, page 1 As the name suggests, it is the Kamehameha with an even greater output of ki, causing it to illuminate brightly from the palms as it is being charged and then fired as a tremendous beam that spans a wide range.Dragon Ball chapter 185, page 10 Muten Rōshi warned Goku against using it against Piccolo during their match because killing him would kill God also, suggesting that the technique had enough strength to eradicate even a being as powerful as Piccolo.Dragon Ball chapter 185, page 2 It would soon prove to become the generic form of Kamehameha used by Goku and other Saiyans who knew the technique in their Super Saiyan (and further) forms. ** :In the video game, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, Goku utilizes an even greater version of the Super Kamehameha in his Super Saiyan 3 form. When charging the technique, he states "This one's the real deal!"Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 While in his Super Saiyan 3 form, Goku executed a powerful Kamehameha against Majin Bū after accusing his use of the same technique as being nothing more than a knock-off, a rough translation of his exact words being "This is a real Kamehameha!";Dragon Ball chapter 511, page 11 therefore attributing to this technique's name as the True Kamehameha. However, this does not necessarily mean it is exclusive to the Super Saiyan 3 form, and as such, could simply be a standard Super Kamehameha. * :Daizenshuu 7 A unique version of the Kamehameha that is fired from the feet as opposed to the hands. As with all versions of the Kamehameha, the user speaks aloud the incantation before expelling ki from the soles of their feet to propel themselves like a rocket.Dragon Ball chapter 188, page 6 Unlike the Reverse Kamehameha, which serves similar means of propelling a user in a direction, the Feet Kamehameha leaves the user free to attack with their hands, a significant advantage.Dragon Ball chapter 188, page 8 Trivia * The attack was named after from Hawaii; this was suggested by Toriyama's wife.Dragon Ball Super Exciting Guide: Character Volume Notes References Category:Offensive Techniques Category:Ki-Based Techniques Category:Energy Waves Category:Techniques